The love of a prince and his Cinderella
by iron man fan2626
Summary: elena lives with her horrible vampire step mother and sisters elena meets prince damon but will there love last or will it be torn apart
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

_Flashback _

"_Elena where are you, with our breakfast?" Isobel my step mother yelled "coming" I yelled out. I walked from the kitchen to the dining room and placed the 3 silver plates on the table to my step mother and my two step sisters Katherine, and Caroline _

_I stood there for a moment after they started to eat "you are dismissed, or do I have to dismiss you myself" she said looking at me with the dark lines under her eyes. I ran out of the dining and back to the kitchen breathing hard when Isobel always threatened me with drinking my blood I did not know what to think._

_I went out the backyard and proceeded to feed the animals, once I finished that chore I went to the front of the house to pick apples from the trees. I was minding my own business as I walked back towards the house I heard the running of one of our horses I looked over and saw a man covered so I could not see his face was stealing our horse _

_I did the only thing that I could think of I started pulling the apples out of the basket and started toughing them at the man after about 3 apples he fell of the horse._

_When he stood up I gasped and fell to the floor onto my knees "your highness I'm am so sorry I did not recognize you please forgive me" he walked over to me and laughed "I have never met a women who could through a apple like that" he held out his hand and helped me up. "I'm prince Damon, but I would prefer to be called Damon" "I'm Elena" I said….. _

That had been 2 weeks ago and ever since then Damon and I have seen each other every day talking about reading, writing, and all the things that we both shared a passion for.

I walked through the house and dusted "Elena I'm hungry" Katherine said then her fangs came down I then ran for my life but that was a stupid mistake she obviously caught me and drank from my neck when she was finished she grabbed my arm "where are we going?" I asked very scared "you did not actually think you could run away like that without getting punished do you?" she trough me onto my bed and pulled out a whip and whipped my back countless times

I laid there for about ten minutes until I heard someone open and close the door quickly I slightly turned my neck and was shocked to see Caroline she was holding a bowl of water and a cloth. She sat down and she started to wipe the blood off my back. "why are you helping me?" " I know I can be a bitch Elena but I don't hate you and it hurts me to watch them torture you like that" I smiled and when she finished she left. Sat up and quickly into a dress and snuck out of the house and into the forest where I was to meet Damon. "Elena" I heard him exclaim he walked over to me and grab my hand and kissed it. I looked at his face and touched it gently "what's wrong? You look as if you have had a bad day" "that's because I have, my father is forcing to marry a women that I do not love" my heart did sink but I quickly composed myself

"oh Damon that is horrible" I said "who is the women you have to marry?" I asked Damon shrugged "I do not know, all I know is that I do not love her" I looked at him "Damon when are you to be married?" "two weeks from today" he sadly we were silent for a minute " it probably does not help the fact that I am in love with another women"

"have you told her yet that you are in love with her yet?" "no but how would say it I love you but we can never be because I am to be married to another?" "I think it is worth a shot" I said to him "I have to go" I said to him, I started to walk away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back "Elena I love you" I looked at him "why me? I am just a servant and you are a prince" "no Elena you are a women who was turned into a maid in your own home, and I am madly in love with you" he pulled me closer "I love you too" he then pulled me into a beautiful wonderful kiss

His hands went up and down my sides and then pain went through my body as he touched my back I pulled away and screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"Elena sweetheart did I hurt you?" he asked "yes but it is not your fault" "Elena let me look at your back" he walked behind me and pulled the back of my dress open I heard him gasp "Elena did they do this to you?" all I had to do was look at him for him to know my answer.

He pulled me up and kissed me gently "I love you and I will do whatever it takes to get you out of there"

**Ok so what do you think? Chapter 2 to come soon and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so in one of my reviews I was asked what time period took place, the answer is around the 1800's **

**Anyway here is chapter 2 and remember I own nothing **

Elena's p.o.v

After I had told Damon everything he just held me eventually breaking the silence I asked "Damon what are we going to do?" he looked at me "Elena I have no idea, if you go back home the abuse will continue and if I take you to the castle my father will hear nothing of me being in love with another women" he said in a very sad tone Damon walked over to a tree and sat down I walked over to him and sat down on his lap he put his hands on my shoulders to get rid of all the stress building up in them

Then I had an idea"Damon what about your mother would she hear you out?" he looked at me and smiled "yeah.. yeah she would lets go" he said pulling me up we started walking and then we reached the most beautiful black horse I had ever seen. I slowly walked over to her and then started to rub her " her name is midnight" Damon said walking up behind me "she is so beautiful" after a few minutes of admiring the horse Damon helped me get on and then got on himself.

It did not take long to get to the castle and it sure a sight to see, Damon pulled me by my hand and though the garden. Eventually we came to a halt and Damon yelled out "mother!" she smiled and walked over to us "hello dear where have you been?" "um mother I will tell you everything, but I need to talk to you privately immediately" she simply nodded and we followed her we came to a small place that had a bunch of trees and was very much secluded from the rest of the castle "ok dear we are alone" Damon smiled "mother I would like you to meet my girlfriend Elena gilbert" Damon said. His mother looked back and forth between us and then walked over to give me a hug "it's nice to meet you dear" she said with a smile "so you are not mad at the fact I have a girlfriend?" Damon asked "Damon why would I be mad this is great news!"

"but what about the arranged marriage?" his mother sighed "an arranged marriage never made anyone happy did it?" she said sadly Damon sat down on the bench next to his mother "mother can you please speak to father" Damon asked "I can try but you know how stubborn your father is" "I know" Damon stood up and pulled me close to him for a comforting hug "you really love her don't you?" Damon broke away from me "you have no idea, but we have to protect her" "from what" his mother asked "her step family they are vampires like us but they abuse her, they drink from her the whip her and they basically turned her into a maid in her own home"

His mother looked at me "oh my goodness dear that is horrible" she walked over to me and grabbed my hands then she looked at Damon "Damon I so wish there was something we could do" Damon looked at her "we can live with us" "Damon as much as I would love to do that your father would never allow it"

Damon slammed his hand against one of the trees so hard it shook "dammit" he said angrily. Finally I decided to speak up "I have an idea, I mean it is not that great but it could work" Damon and his mother both looked at me "I could easily pass as a servant in the castle" I said, Damon immediately said "no, you already have to serve hand and foot to your step family"

" Damon honey I know you don't want her to do manual labor but I believe it is a great idea and this way you will be able to keep an eye on her" Damon sighed and walked over to he pulled me close to his chest and said "Elena are sure you want to do this?"

"yes" I said "ok, as long as you are ok with this" he then pulled me into a passionate kiss and when we pulled apart he said I shall escort you to the servant quarters then "Damon I do not think it is a good Idea you need to give her to one of the guards if you bring her there it will bring up suspicions" his mother said "you are right mother" he walked me to the to one of the guards he told the guard to escort me asap to the servant quarters

When I arrived the guard told the women in charge that I was a new servant "very well then come with me" she said I followed her "this is your bed and every morning there will be a new list of things for you to do" she then handed me a list and walked away I could already tell she was going to be a bitch from hell. I guess because I'm new I do not have many chores to do for today. It took a lot of navigation but I found the laundry room I was to take the cloths from the women that were washing them and hang them to dry outside.

After I finished I smiled when I saw the next thing on my list bring fresh towels to prince Damon's room I grabbed the towels and again with much navigation I went to Damon's room and knocked I then heard him say through the door "coming" he opened and smiled when he opened the door and saw me "miss me already" he said with a smirk

"haha you are so funny" I said and then walked to his bathroom to hang up the towels he of course followed me in " so have you met Rebecca yet" I looked at him confused "who?" I asked "the women in charge of the servants" I looked at him "ohh you mean the bitch from hell" he laughed I went over and rolled down his bed for him It was late and I assumed he would be going to bed soon he laid down and bed and I could not help but notice his beautiful body because he was shirtless "enjoying the view" he asked before pulling me onto the bed with him and proceeded to kiss down my neck "I know you love it when I kiss down your neck" I moaned in pleasure "Damon as much a I love you I must go" I pulled away and he walked me to the door "I love you" he said pulling me into a long kiss "I love you too" and then I walked out the door…..

**Ok the end of chapter 2 please please review **


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this is chapter 3 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

I was woken up by someone roughly shaking me, I looked up and saw Rebecca she looked extremely mad. "Elena gilbert get your ass up you should have been up and started working 2 hours ago!" she exclaimed I got up and she forced the piece of paper in my hand and stomped off.

I looked at the first thing on my list it was to work in the garden planting flowers and such. I walked to the garden and smiled when I saw another women there at least I would not have to do it alone. I walked over to her "hi I'm Elena, new here and not quite sure what to do exactly" she smiled warmly "I'm bonnie, and welcome, anyway the plants over there need to be taken out of the pots and put into the soil over here" she said again with a smile

2 hours later we finished and bonnie and I had become really close I even found out she was a witch that was kind of cool I had never met a witch before. Bonnie and I were walking back to the servants quarters when we go there bonnie asked "what do you have to do next?" I looked at my list and smiled clean prince Damon's room

"ughh what terrible luck" she said, I looked at her very confused "why do I have terrible luck? I have met the prince before he seemed like a nice enough guy" she looked at me "to be honest I just here rumors and also when he is near I get a weird vibe" "look bonnie I have to stick to the schedule you know Rebecca will have a flip if I don't" she smiled and walked in the other direction then I

I knocked on Damon's bedroom door and got no answer so I walked in and started cleaning I started with the bathroom. I had been in there for about 1 hour when I heard his bedroom door open and slam shut. I peered around the corner and saw a very pissed off Damon throwing and kicking things around the room. I walked father out of the bathroom and said "I hope you do not expect me to clean that mess again do you?"

He looked over and when he saw me he walked over and planted a very heated kiss on my lips I dropped the rag I had been holding so I could wrap my arms around his neck his arms snuck around my waist.

When we broke apart we put our heads together and I asked "Damon babe what happened" he sighed he pulled me towards his bed he leaned back against the headboard and pulled me into his lap "what do you say about running away with me?"

I looked at him shocked "I would love to Damon but what happened?" "I met the women I'm to marry today, she is the biggest sluttiest bitch I have ever met" "I'll do it!" I exclaimed he smiled and said get your stuff and meet me in the stables in 10 minutes I kissed him once more and ran back to my room I took the few things I had and ran towards the stables when I got there he smiled

I put my things down and ran in his arms "are you ready to go?" I asked "in a minute I will be, just one thing I have to do first" he took my hand in his and he did the last thing I ever expected him to do he got down on one knee "Elena I love you more then you more then you will ever know, will you marry me?"

I looked at him my free hand went up and covered my mouth and I started to feel the tears fall down my face "of course" he got up and kissed me passionately and then pulled a box out of his pocket then I believe this belongs to you he pulled the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my entire life and he slid it on my finger

"Elena gilbert what the hell do you think you are doing?, I'm so sorry prince Damon I will get her out of your hair" Rebecca started to pull me away and Damon pulled me back. Damon was about to say something when another voice entered my ears

"watch how you speak to the future princess, Rebecca" we all turned around "mom I don't understand" Damon asked very confused " I personally hated the women who your father choose to become your wife, and your father and I got into an argument which ended with him saying well let's see if you can find him a suitable wife by the ball tomorrow night and I already have" she said with a smile I ran into Damon's arms and we again kissed passionately

"now dear if you will come with me we have to turn you into a princess by tomorrow night" I looked over my shoulder and said "I love you Damon" "love you too babe"

**The next night the ball**

"what necklace would you like to borrow?" the queen asked I pointed to a beautiful diamond necklace she smiled "that was the one I choose the first time I was in this room"

I looked at myself in the mirror I looked beautiful I was in a beautiful peach dress white silk gloves and small tiara

When I finally was let in the ballroom everyone stared at me and started whispering I just rolled my eyes and kept walking I walked until I found Damon I tapped him on the shoulder he turned around and kissed me lightly on the lips "how is my beautiful wife this evening?" oh yeah I forgot to mention Damon and I got married last night

_Last night_

"_this is the women that you choose for Damon's wife?" the king asked "indeed I have, and for your information they have been dating for quite some time now and are madly in love with each other very much" the king glared at her "well what does love have to do with it?" "everything and they will be married tonight" _

"_do you Damon Salvatore take Elena gilbert to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do" "and do you Elena gilbert take Damon Salvatore to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" "then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"_

And you can certainly we kissed more and more and I don't think I have tell you what we did when we got to his bedroom ;)

"I'm doing wonderful thank you" we were suddenly interrupted by the queen "come with me it's time to announce your marriage" Damon and I walked hand and hand behind the queen

"ladies and gentlemen tonight we would like to introduce you to prince Damon's wife" the entire crowd gasped "Elena Salvatore would you come out here please" I walked out of the shadows and walked next to Damon

As I looked out in the crowd and became nervous when I spotted my step sisters and step mother. Caroline was clapping for me but Katherine and Isobel were giving me death glares suddenly using their vampire speed they ran up on the stage and ran for me but the guard blocked them

"she has no right to be princess, she is just a servant" Damon suddenly walked over to them "she is only a servant because you turned your step daughter and sister into one in her own home, guards take them to the dungeon"

**Ok the end of chapter 3 please please review**


End file.
